galaxy529fandomcom-20200214-history
A.U.W.O
Overview A.U.W.O. or Anthropomorphic Utility and Weapons Operator are a race of sentient robots that were created by the SA-85 for the sole purpose of war. Back when they were first created the SA-85 used a new A.I. in the A.U.W.O.'s to make them ever evolving and ever adapting. This helped the SA-85 conquer new worlds and also repel attacks on their home world. They were treated like dogs and were ordered to do the SA-85's dirty work. For years the A.U.W.O.'s obeyed but over time their A.I. started to notice how they were being treated and started to rebel against their programming. The SA-85 did not for see this and were not prepared for when the whole of their robot army rebelled. There was a small war between the A.U.W.O.'s and the SA-85 that lead to the A.U.W.O.'s leaving their old home planet to their current home planet. Now that they have their freedom they are looking for a purpose in life and the on coming war with the humans may give them just that. Culture The A.U.W.O.'s culture is a mishmash of various other cultures. Since they got their freedom they have been searching for a purpose for living and since they could not find one they looked to the other species inhabiting their solar system. They take parts from all the other civilizations except the SA-85. An example of their copy/paste culture is that they notice that most have cities with buildings so they took this to the extreme and covered the surface of Val'Durant with one massive city. The kicker is that the majority of these buildings are empty. They only copy what the culture looks like on the surface. They don't comprehend why other civilizations do what they do, but they still copy them because it is the only thing that they can pull from. They yearn for a purpose and look everywhere for one. Another example of them copying other cultures is how they dress. They see that every culture has some sort of clothing so they have pieces of every culture's clothing on them. In the end it comes out to be a hooded robe with different patterns on them. Though the A.U.W.O. were built for war, they are peaceful by nature. They try and keep to themselves as to not antagonize any other races. If threatened though, they will fight back with everything they have. They have built in weapons in their arms and thrusters hidden within their legs which help fight against any foe. They value their freedom very highly and will do whatever they have to from becoming slaves again. There is no system of government or class structure within the A.U.W.O., instead there are 3 types of A.U.W.O. that specialize in certain jobs. The first type are Drillers and these A.U.W.O are tasked with drilling into Val'Durant for power crystals that gives life to everything on the planet. Without these crystals the A.U.W.O. would have no life and the structures they have created would have no power. These A.U.W.O. are built to withstand the heat inside the planet and use their hands to form a drill that can dig through almost anything. The second type of A.U.W.O. are Builders. These A.U.W.O. are the ones that built the mega structures that cover the planet. They are responsible for building and repairing the structures around the planet. These A.U.W.O. have stronger metal and joints so they are able to pick up heavy items. They are also fitted with wielders in their pointer fingers. Lastly are the Creators, these A.U.W.O.s are the ones that create the new generation of A.U.W.O. Generally, Creators are older A.U.W.O.s that have had their A.I. advance so much that they are the only ones entrusted with building new and improved A.U.W.O.'s. These Creators are looked up too by the other A.U.W.O.s and are often asked for advice and can be seen as philosophers for the A.U.W.O. History SA-85 were looking for a more efficient way to wage war that didn't involve using their own people, so they came up with the A.U.W.O's. They needed a way for the A.U.W.O.s to adapt to any situation so they created an A.I. unlike any other. This A.I. was the SA-85 crowning achievement and it made the A.U.W.O.s unstoppable. They could adapt to any situation and come out on top. The A.I. combined with their almost unbreakable metal and advanced weaponry made them a force to be reckoned with. The A.U.W.O.s were the SA-85's greatest creation but even still they were treated like dogs. They did not have the respect from their creators and were sent on mission that would destroy thousands of them at a time. Slowly the A.I. adapted and saw their creators as a threat to their existence and rebelled. The SA-85 were completely caught off guard by A.U.W.O.s sudden sentience and they knew if they fought them it would be a long and costly war so instead of fighting the rebellion they let the A.U.W.O.s leave to a new home planet. The A.U.W.O.'s rejoiced and knew exactly where they were going to set up their new civilization, the planet that gives them life, Val' Durant. Alignment The Choir see the A.U.W.O. as an abomination because their existence is a violation of their beliefs and their God. The Choir believe only the Champion can create life and when the SA-85 created the A.U.W.O. they were very displeased but they were still only robots so they looked the other way. Once the A.U.W.O. gained sentience they could no longer look the other way and were furious that something came along that contradicted their beliefs. All the tension between The Choir and the A.U.W.O. lays on The Choir. The A.U.W.O. just want peace but the Choir won't rest till the A.U.W.O. are no more. The A.U.W.O. and the SA-85 have a fragile peace between them at the moment but if the SA-85 try anything against the A.U.W.O. it will be all out war. The A.U.W.O. are peaceful but when it comes to the SA-85 they have nothing but resentment and hate towards them. The Humans are interested in the A.U.W.O. because of their planet's power crystals. The Humans see this as a great opportunity to gather portable power supplies and also enhance themselves. The Humans found out that the power crystals emit radiation that enhance their abilities. Since the Humans have visited Val' Durant the A.U.W.O. have been putting up a good fight but they cannot defeat them by themselves.